Making History
by Natalie-07
Summary: James Norrington has always despised Jack Sparrow, what happens when Jack comes to Port Royal and James's sister Christine starts to fall for Jack? Story's better then summary! R&R!
1. Chapter One: His Eyes

**Making History**

**Note: This is officially my second POTC story, so you don't****need to go easy on me because I'm not new! But that doesn't mean you have to be mean either! Anyways, I really hope that everyone enjoys this story and please review! Even if you didn't like it review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: His eyes**

Christine Norrington moaned as the maids opened up the curtains to wake her up this lovely morning. Christine slowly removed the covers off of her body and placed her feet onto the soft carpet of her large bedroom.

One of the maids pulled her aside and towards the bathtub. Christine lifted up her arms and allowed the maid to lift her nightdress over her head. She lifted her leg and let her pale flesh touch the warm water. Then she placed her hold body into the water and relaxed in it. The maids grabbed their scrubs, brushes, herbs and oils and started to rub her skin and rub the oils through her long blond hair. Then Christine dunked her head under to rinse herself off and then once she rose they placed fresh oatmeal over her face.

Once again she dunked under, only this time it was just her face as she rinsed all of the oatmeal off.

Once she stepped out she was dried and taken behind the curtain. The maids wrapped a white towel around her hair as they placed on her underclothing, her corset and her layered dress. The dress was a quarter sleeve baby blue dress with ruffles on the end of the sleeves and neckline. Then they removed the towel and started to brush it through softly with a brush. They placed it up with various clips and such and then they placed a large blue hat over her head matching the dress.

Just then as she was beginning to place on her makeup there was a knock at the door.

"It's me Christine." Said James Norrington, her older brother by a year.

"Come in." She replied.

James walked in and stood in front of her as she continued to place on her powder and such.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" asked Christine trying to sound as polite as she could.

"I just came to inform you that the ceremony starts very soon. Mister Daniel Morison is being promoted. You wouldn't want to miss that now would you?" he asked.

"Oh goodness no!" she replied in a dramatic manor as she placed her palm over her heart.

James rolled his eyes at his sister's sarcastic comment. "Be there Christine." He said sternly as he began to walk out.

"Wait!" shouted Christine after him.

Now that she was done putting on her makeup she ran down the hall to catch up with her brother.

"Yes?" asked James as he turned to face her.

"I won't be there quite on time. I need to go to the market. But I will be very quick, I promise." She explained quickly.

James took in a deep sign before answering. "Fine." He gave up. "But be quick, and try not to make so much noise when you arrive. You wouldn't want to cause a disturbance." He said dryly then turned to leave.

Him and his sister were never very close. They loved each other, they really did, and it's just that James is more polite, mature and responsible. And Christine is more fun, can be polite at times, and maybe just a little less responsible.

Christine stepped back into her room where the maids were cleaning up and she grabbed her basket and headed for the market.

* * *

"On deck you scavvern dogs! Make sail!" yelled and ordered around Captain Jack Sparrow to his crew. 

They were now making there way towards Port Royal to get some supplies. Tortuga is now filled with merchant sailors trying to set the place straight.

And yes Jack knows that Port Royal is filled with them too, but there's less then in Tortuga. It's like a sudden boot camp down there! And plus he thinks that he can sneak his way past them, Jack was always up for the adventure.

"Where will we dock captain?" asked Anna-Maria as she stepped near him.

Jack took a moment to think before he turned to face her. "Right here." He said.

They were about a half a mile in the distance behind cliff so that no one could see the ship coming.

"Lower anquere!" Yelled Anna-Maria as everyone did so.

Jack stepped onto the railing of the ship then looked back to his crew.

"If I'm not back before midnight, then come looking for me." He said. "And don't do anything stupid." And then he jumped off of the boat in a perfect dive and landed into the cold waters of the ocean.

Jack swam until he found land, and once he did he stepped up quickly trying not to be seen and snuck his way towards the market. _This is going to be easier then I thought. _Thought Jack as he noticed that everyone was at some sort of a ceremony.

Just then someone spotted him and yelled out "It's Jack Sparrow." Jack cursed that man under his breath and began to run as the man in red jackets were chasing after him.

Jack dodged many twists and turns and he was now at the market with them still looking for him. _Okay, they'll find me in a minute so just grab the food and rum and go. _He thought. But he was in such a hurry stealing as much as he could that when he turned around he did not see someone there and he bumped straight into her.

At first he thought that it was one of those guys but as he looked in front of him he noticed that he was merely a women.

"Sorry love." He muttered as he stood up and extended a hand for her to grab.

Without looking, the girl picked up her basket and took his hand. As he lifted her up her eyes looked at him and she stood there. Frozen, completely frozen. _It's J-Jack Sparrow. _She stuttered in her mind.

He did not look as disgraceful as her brother had put it. He's actually quite charming…He had the most gorgeous brown eyes. She lifted her head a bit more and noticed that he was starring back at her. She didn't now why; there was nothing beautiful about her average blue eyes.

"What's your name love?" he asked softly after a moment as if in a daze.

"…C-Christine. Christine Norrington." She said. Then she noticed that they were still holding hands and she let go quickly.

Jack chuckled at her sudden movement. As he was about her reply, he got cut off by the sound of a pistol being held up at his head.

"Take your hands off of my sister." Said James sternly as Jack turned around to be faced with a pistol pointing at his head.

"I didn't know you had a sister mate. Beautiful lass if you ask me." Said Jack with just caused Christine to blush.

She covered her mouth trying not to giggle. She couldn't in front of her brother.

"Take him to the brig." He said as he took Christine's hand and Started to lead her back to their house. As they were walking Christine took this opportunity alone to ask her brother some questions.

"I don't see why you despise him so much. He seemed quite nice-" she started but was cut off by her brother.

"Of course he's nice to you, you're a lady. Jack Sparrow has always been quite the lady's man or so I've heard." He said without any expression.

Christine and James walked back to their home in silence and never spoke another word for the rest of the day.

It was now late a night and Christine was in bed with the maid putting hot charcoal on the end of the bed.

Just then as the maid left and she was about to blow out her candle there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Asked Christine.

"It's me." Replied James as he stepped into the room. "I came to talk to you about Jack." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. (The opposite end as the hot charcoal of course!)

"What about him?" she asked.

James took in a deep sign. "What happened? Why was he talking to you?"

Christine rolled her eyes. It was like her brother to be overprotective of her. Even if she was only just a year younger.

"Well, he seemed to be in a hurry, grabbing lots of rum and food in his arms, and he bumped into me by accident. He helped me up and that's when you came." She explained.

James looked down at the floor as if grateful that that was all that happened. After a moment of starring at the ground and Christine starring at her hands she said something.

"He's got beautiful eyes." She said softly still starring at her hands as if in a daze.

Then as her brother lifted his eyes from the floor Christine's head shot up in realization of what she had just said. _Did I just say that out loud?_ She wondered.

Judging by her brother's shocked expression she's guessing that she did.

"I'm sorry." She said softly again looking at her hands once more. "I don't like him James, I barely know him. I was just saying that he has beautiful eyes."

"And what makes his eyes so special?" He asked as if in disgust.

James didn't really care so much that she liked his eyes; it's just that he had never thought that his sister would be giving Jack Sparrow compliments that's all. Let alone bump into him.

Christine looked at her brother with a confused expression but then decided to answer. "Well…" she said timidly, not quite expecting what he wanted her to say. So she said the truth. "Well, they're really beautiful, and there a really deep brown color, and the way he lines them with coal really-"

"Okay, I understand." He said cutting her off, not really wanted to hear how hot she thought he was.

"It wouldn't matter anyways." He continued. "Because tomorrow he will be hanged."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't a lot but that's just because it's just getting started. It will get better so don't stop reading!!! Please review and I hope you liked it anyways:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two: What Have I Done

**Making History**

**Note: Okay so here's chapter two! Thanks to all of your great reviews and I hope you'll review for this one and tell me what you think! Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: What Have I Done**

Jack Sparrow signed as the sun set and the moon rose. He had never expected to get caught. _If it weren't for that girl I would have been on my ship right now. _He thought. _Although she was quite beautiful…No Jack don't think like that! You need to get out of here before midnight. If the crew comes looking for you imagine the disaster._

Just then Jack remembered what Will had done to help him escape a while back. _Good lad…_He thought. He really did miss Will, he was a good friend although Jack didn't show it; he really did care about him. He was a good friend…I wonder how Elizabeth's doing?

No Jack not now! His mind battled. Jack rose from his sitting position and tangled his hands around the bars in a firm grip. He squeezed his eyes shut and with all his might he lifted the bars up slowly out of its place. As the bars landed on the ground they made a loud crashing noise and Jack prayed that no one heard. Then he grabbed his coat, hat, pistol and sword and headed off to the ocean.

**Christine's POV**

Christine twisted and turned and tried to get asleep as much as she could. Then finally she opened her eyes with a huff because she couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

It was true what she said to her brother, she didn't like him. How could she? They don't even know each other. But it saddened her as she met him because she then realized how dull her life is. All she does is wake up and get pampered. I mean they won't even let her get dressed by herself!

She signed and decided to get out of bed and go onto the balcony. Still in her nightdress she opened the glass doors and smiled as she felt the cool breeze roam her body, leaving shills every where's possible.

She stepped over to the railing and hunched down placing her elbows over the wood. Then her eyes roamed towards the ocean. _It's so beautiful…_She thought. She would risk her life just to spend one week experiencing the life of a pirate. She couldn't imagine being one for a lifetime, but just one week….

Then without thinking Christine rushed back into her bedroom closing the doors behind her. She grabbed a nice light dress and changed into it. She then found out that it is quite hard to put on a corset without help, but she managed otherwise.

She placed on the rest of her dress not really caring which one she chose. Then without any conscious she grabbed a medium sized light brown bag and started placing supplies in it. She squeezed in two extra dresses, her brush and her herbs and oils. Then she dug out the emergency fire escape rope and tied a tight knot around the railing. She took in a deep sign as her hands motioned a cross across her chest.

Then she placed her foot over the railing and began to climb down. Once she hit the ground she realized that she had no way of taking off the rope from the railing. But she decided to shrug it off, judging that whither she had a rope or not they would find out that she had ran away.

She walked away slowly still not quite sure if this is the right choice. _You'll regret it tomorrow if you don't do it so go! _Her mind shouted at her.

Soon before she could realized it her body began to run. She ran faster and faster, the ocean getting closer and closer but that soon disappeared as her body met another causing her and the other person to fall.

She slowly sat up as did he, and when they looked at each other they realized that they had bumped into each other earlier today.

"How nice to see you again love." Said Jack trying to sound exited.

"What are you doing here? They locked you in the brig." She said.

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Christine rolled her eyes in a playful manor. Her brother had told her a lot of stuff about him. All bad, one of them was that he was full of himself. James got that one right. Not that she minded. Heck, if she looked like that she would be full of herself too!

"Why are _you_ here love? Aren't you supposed to be tucked into your big bed in your big house being pampered?" He asked, you could tell that he's not very fond of the wealthy.

"No…I ran away."

Jack chuckled at this. "Why is that so funny?" asked Christine now becoming slightly mad.

"Nothing love, it's just that you remind me of a friend that's all."

"First of all it's not 'love' my name is Christine, and who?" she asked.

"You may know her, she used to live here not to long ago. Goes by the name of Elizabeth Swann…ring a bell?"

"No, I'm sorry I'm not familiar with everyone here."

Jack nodded in agreement then noticed what she was wearing. "Planning on running away in that were you?" he said with a smirk on her face.

Christine could tell that she was being made fun of. She looked down at her dress and looked taken aback. "I-I didn't have anything else." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

Jack chuckled once again at her temper and then noticed the bag. "What's in the bag love?"

"What did I say about calling me love?"

"Are you sure you don't know Elizabeth?"

As Christine was about to reply they noticed mister Gibbs coming there way.

"Mister Gibbs, what's brings you here?" asked Jack.

"It'd be past midnight captain. The crew sent me out to see what the situation be before sending out everyone. Best not to get caught aye?" he said.

"Aye. Well I'd best be going." Said Jack as he turned to face Christine.

"Milady," he said as he took her hand and kissed it causing Christine to blush like heck.

As Jack and Gibbs turned around to leave she notice that she has no place to go.

"Jack!" she shouted after him as she caught up.

"I knew you couldn't resist me love." Christine rolled her eyes and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Jack?" she pouted.

"Yes lo-"

"Christine." She cut him off sternly.

"_Christine._" He finished.

"I don't have anywhere's to go…" she said in a low voice, being embarrassed to ask him this.

"And 'yer point is…?" Jack knew what she meant; he was just playing with her.

Christine took in a deep sign then looked at him straight in the eyes. _Those eyes…No Christine stop!_ She told herself.

"C-can I stay with you? Just for a week." She said quickly.

"Well, you can stay, but I don't know if it'd be a week…maybe longer."

"Why longer?"

"Love, I mean…_Christine_. I just arrived at Port Royal and got thrown into the brig. When they find us both missing, they'll assume that I kidnapped 'ye. They'll send a search team out looking for 'ye and they take me as well, only not to be pampered, but to be hanged. As a matter of fact I don't even think you staying with us is a good idea."

"No…you don't understand! Please just one week!" she pleaded. Christine cursed herself in her mind for not thinking before speaking.

"Why do 'ye want to run so bad anyways? You seemed to be doing fine-"

"You don't understand. I…I need a break. Just…please." She said softly.

Jack took in a deep sign. "Fine…but only on one condition."

"Yes, anything."

"You work with the crew."

"Of course."

Then Jack took her hand and led her to the boat. Christine smiled in her head as she felt Jack's and on hers. But she wouldn't dare let it show. Because she doesn't like him…I don't like him, I don't like him…She reassured herself, trying to convince herself that she wasn't falling for him.

As they stepped on board Jack immediately started to shout out orders. Christine looked around at her surroundings and immidiatly thought. _What have I done…_

* * *

**Okay so that's it of this chapter, I hope you liked it and please review!!!!!!!!!!! Once again, thanks to all of my reviewers and I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll update soon:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	3. Chapter Three: Teach me

**Making History**

**Note: Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers! Keep it up!! So, here's chapter three, and special thanks to ****Whitest.Black.Wolf for offering me help on my story! Thanks:) Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Teach Me**

James Norrington woke up with a smile on his face. The maids opened up his curtains and helped once he was bathed and dressed he left the room to find his little sister. Before he went up to her room he decided to bring her breakfast in bed, judging that yesterday they got in a small little disagreement. It was barely anything but a part of him wanted to make it up for her for acting so rude about her bumping into Jack Sparrow. I mean, it's not like it was her fault?

He grabbed the plate that the cook had arranged for breakfast and headed up the stairs. As he reached her door he knocked softly but there was no answer. He knocked slightly louder hoping that she would here this time but there was still no answer.

_She must be in a heavy sleep. _He thought. He knocked once again and called out her name.

"Christine? Are you there? I've brought breakfast." He said, but there was still no answer.

Now he was starting to get worried so he opened the door and noticed that she wasn't in her bed. He looked left towards the balcony hoping that she was there, but she wasn't. All he saw was a tied rope attached to the railing and a missing Christine. James's hand gave up through shock as the breakfast plate went smashed onto the ground. Yellow oak from the egg and freshly made toast was scattered on the ground but he didn't care.

Somebody kidnapped his sister, and they were going to pay. Just then a maid came rushing up the stairs out of breath.

"What is it?" asked James with a concerned look on his face.

"Nicholas," she painted. Nicholas is a young member that works with James.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" he panicked.

"He's fine…he wanted me to tell you that Jack Sparrow's gone missing." She finally said.

James looked at her amazed but soon it all came together. _My sister's missing, and so is Jack Sparrow…Oh no, Jack Sparrow kidnapped my sister! _

"No…"

* * *

Christine blew a strand of blond hair from her eyes, as she scrubbed hard on the deck. When Jack said work with the crew he really meant work with the crew.

Just then Christine noticed two scruffy looking pirates practicing their sword abilities together. She stopped scrubbing and looked at them with and awe. They were smelly looking, and looked to be very un-pleasant, but she would love to handle the swords the way they do. So swift, almost carelessly.

Christine snapped out of her daydream and began to scrub the wood again. She found this very unfair that Jack gave her a job such as this. Sometimes she wondered if he was partly bind, to not notice that it's hard to work in a corset. _I should have left in my nightdress. At least then you can breathe. _She thought

Then she got thinking that they could come across with another pirate ship. These waters are filled with pirates anyone could attack at anytime, especially when you're on a ship like the black pearl.

So Christine did what any other girl seeking adventure would do. She stood up on her own to feet, dropped her rag and made her way towards Jack's cabin.

She knocked on the door softly to be replied with a slurred 'Come in.' from Jack.

"What can I do for you love? Break a nail?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Christine rolled her eyes and walked over to the end of his desk looking down at him.

"No…I was just wondering if um…" she started, feeling quite embarrassed asking him for this.

"Yes?" he said with a smile. She could tell that he was enjoying how uncomfortable she was. Jack then took a long swig of rum as she began to speak.

"If you could possibly teach me how to use a sword?" she asked quickly not looking into his eyes.

Jack chocked on the rum that he was drinking and laughed.

"Why is that so funny?" she asked taking aback at his sudden outburst.

Jack controlled his laughter and began to speak. "Christine, Christine, Christine…Is they're a reason why?"

"Well, you're a pirate, a well known pirate for that matter, and anytime any day you never know what could happen. I'm not saying that I want to fight, I'm saying that I want to be prepared for a fight."

Jack looked at her almost surprised that that made sense. "Huh… well then, when do you want to start?"

Christine smiled a dazzling smile at him as he accepted. "Now." She said not wanting to do anymore scrubbing.

"Now it is."

Jack sat up from his seat and pulled out an extra sword behind the bed, and then he handed it to her and took out his, which was in his belt.

"Now the basic thing about being in a sword fight is balance and awareness. You always have to have your eyes on the opponents sword, and his face."

Christine nodded alone as he was speaking. Then he held up his sword and told her to hold up hers to.

"No, no, no you're doing it all wrong!" he stammered. He placed his sword back in his belt and walked up behind her.

Jack placed his hand over hers and moved them properly.

"You need to move the arm with the sword higher, so that your eyes can see his face too…"he explained.

Christine bit her bottom lip trying to control herself as his hot breath tinkled her neck. He said other stuff but she wasn't listening, as it seemed like the world's gone blank.

"Okay…" She replied barely above a whisper.

He lets go of her clearly taking this very seriously. They continue the sword lesson for a little over and hour and when he was finished she was almost upset as she enjoys spending the time with Jack.

"That's all I know love." He says as he places his sword back into his belt and takes a drink of his rum.

"Thank you Jack." She replied softly.

_I don't know why my brother hates him so much. He's just so sweet and...No Christine! You can't think stuff like this._ Then she felt almost guilty of asking him to teach her this. I mean he didn't even want her to come on the ship in the first place; he's risking his life for someone he barely knows!

"Jack?" she asks.

"Yes love?"

"Is there some way that I could repay you? You've been so nice to me."

A smirk all of a sudden appears on Jack's face, she knows what he was thinking but Christine wasn't going to let that happen.

"Well…" he starts but she soon cuts him off.

"Let me remind you that I am not a whore and I won't be doing that." Said Christine very sternly.

"Well, then what else is there love? I don't see anything."

Christine looks at her hands as she realized that there really isn't much that she could teach him. Unless…

"Have you ever danced before Jack?" she asked.

Jack looked at her with a confused expression as he replied. "No…why?" He said almost un-certain.

"I could teach you how to dance!" said Christine happily.

"Captain Jack Sparrow does not dance love." He said as he tried to sit down but was stopped as Christine grabbed his hand and yanked him to the centre of the cabin.

"I'm going to repay you. You never know, this could come handy someday."

"Pirate." He said blankly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"Pirates still dance."

Jack and Christine slowly moved around in circles, and without thinking Christine rested her head on his chest. Which just caused Jack to smile mischievously.

"Now, dip me." Said Christine.

Jack looked confused and then asked what it was. "Dip you?"

Christine chuckled; he really didn't ever dance before. "Yes, it's when you tip me over."

"Oh…" said Jack suddenly realizing what she meant. He's seen it before he's just never knew what it was called.

So he slowly bent his arms and his knee slightly and let Christine drape down with her head back. _I'm going to make this fun. _Thought Jack with a grin on his face.

So he let go of her waist and quickly moved his arm behind her legs and lifted her up. He started to spin around and around quickly and laughed at Christine's big smile.

"Jack!" she squealed and laughed as he spun her around. Then (by accident) while Jack was spinning his legs tripped over the bed him to land on top of her.

They were both still laughing and then stopped as they looked into each other's eyes. Christine looked at him with a dreamy looked as if the world had stopped.

_Why am I not making a move? _Asked Jack in his head. Usually at a time like this he would betaking advantage and trying to kiss her but for some reason his body wouldn't move. He just stared at her…

Then Christine snapped out of the moment and placed her two palms on his chest as they both sat up slightly embarrassed.

"I should get going, it's getting late." Said Christine but then she realized that she didn't know where to sleep.

"Jack?"

"Yes love?" he responded as he got up and off of the bed.

"Where and I sleeping."

"Here, unless you would rather sleep with the crew." He said with a smirk.

Christine thought about if for a moment. _I would feel more comfortable here then with a bunch of pigs. _So she made up her mind.

"…Here it is."

* * *

**I know it's a bad ending, but I have a really bad headache so I couldn't really write any more! Next chapter will turn back to Norrington, but only for a little bit. You'll see Jack and Christine get more chemistry together (of course!) and that's pretty much it! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	4. Chapter Four: The Compass

**Making History**

**Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! I hope you like this chapter and once again please review:)**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Compass**

Christine smiled as she moved closer to Jack's body. Her arm was tucked around his stomach as his arm draped around her shoulder. She could feel the warm breathe coming from him as his stomach moved up and down. The sun peeked through the window and everything seemed like it was going perfect.

Then Christine's eyes slowly opened. Once she was awake she then realized the position she was in and screamed. She fell off of the bed and landed on the floor with a huff. This of course caused Jack to wake up.

"What was it?" he panicked thinking that something went wrong.

Then he noticed that Christine wasn't in the bed. So he took the blankets off of him and stood up. But instead of his feet meeting wood they met Christine.

"Owe!" she screeched as Jack quickly lifted his feet off of her.

He stood up and held out a hand for Christine to take. She took it and a smile appeared on her face.

"Somehow when everything seems to go right we bump into each other and that all changes." She said as she stood up with a smile on her face.

"Tell me about love." Said Jack.

Then Christine noticed that they were still holding hands. As she let go quickly Jack grinned at her and then left the cabin to wake up the crew, get breakfast and such.

Christine touched the hand that he had been holding and smiled. This reminded her so much of when they first bumped into each other and when they didn't let go of there hands.

"Christine love are 'ye coming?" asked Jack as he poked his head through the door.

"Yes I'm coming, just let me get dressed." She said and picked up another dress from her bag.

This dress wasn't half bad looking; in fact it was her favorite. _What are the odds, I pick random dresses and throw them in my bag and this one ends up with me. _She thought. The dress was a quarter sleeve beige one, with (like most of them) had white on the ends.

As she stood up with the dress she tuned around to close the door and she noticed that Jack was leaning up against the doorframe looking at her with a grin.

"Continue." He said calmly.

Christine laughed. "Alone." She giggled.

Jack smiled back at her and closed the door on his way out. Christine's smile disappeared as she realized that she had another days of work ahead of her. _Well, I did agree. _She signed.

The work was hard, there's no lying there. But it would be much easier if she weren't wearing a dress. She would go out there in her undergarments, since the suns so hot anyways, but all of the crewmember's would be starring at her and making her un-comfortable.

So she put on the dress and as she was struggling with tying the corset there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Jack love, you done?" he responded on the other side of the door.

"Not quite, I'll be awhile I'm trying to put on my corset."

"Need help?"

"Very funny Jack." She said rolling her eyes, although he couldn't see. She knew that it was just another trick to get her into bed.

"Nah, I'm serious love. I have had very much experience with corsets. I know every breathing inch of it."

"Breathing's not quite the word."

With that said Jack opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Jack! I told you I wasn't dressed." She screeched, this time with no smile on her face.

"Not like I'll be surprised if I see anything." He said a matter of fact.

Christine scowled but that soon went away as Jack came up behind her and tied the corset so quick that you would have sworn he did it thirty times.

"Hate to say I told you so." He said with a smug expression on his face as he sat down at his desk and took a sip of rum.

Christine grinned back at him and finished putting on the rest of her dress.

"What's are heading?" she asked as she stood at the end of his desk.

"You tell me love. What do _you _want." He said with a dazzling smile as he handed her a compass.

"What is this?" ask Christine as the compass was placed in her hand.

"It points to what you want most."

"Nonsense…" she said under her breath but inside she was really curious to see what she wanted.

So Christine opened up the compass cautiously and aloud it to spin around for a bit before it came to a complete stop. She looked up to where the arrow was pointing and she saw that it was pointing at Jack, who was to distracted by drinking his rum to notice that she was starring at him.

She jiggled it around a bit not thinking that Jack was the thing she wanted most, and she found that it landed on him again.

"It doesn't work." She said boldly as she placed it on the desk firmly causing Jack to look up at her.

"Didn't point to the thing you thought you wanted eh?" he said with a grin on his lips.

"No, I said it doesn't work."

"Think what you want love. You can't escape reality."

Christine looked at him with teary eyes. He was right she _can't _escape reality. This sentence really made her think. It made her finally realize what she had done.

She ran away from home. From _her _reality. Maybe the compass wasn't pointing at Jack, maybe it was pointing at the ocean behind him, as they got further and further away from Port Royal.

"You okay love?" asked Jack.

Then Christine realized that she had been in a daze and she quickly snapped out of it by hearing Jack's voice. "Yes. I'm fine…"

* * *

**Okay, so I know that this chapter was basically just a filler chapter, and that James wasn't in it like I said he would be, but I update quick don't I? So no worries new chapter should be up soon! Please review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	5. Chapter Five: That Was Close

**Making History**

**Note: Okay, so here's chapter five! Just wanted to say thanks to all of your wonderful reviews once again and I hope you'll review this time! Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: That Was Close**

James Norrington ran down the busy streets so fast that he had to use his fist to clutch his wig in place. He was trying to find the navy so that he could catch that Jack Sparrow, save his sister and put his treachery to an end once and for all.

Then his pace slowed down as he saw a man in a red coat. He took no spare time to catch his breath; instead he sucked it in and ran up towards the man.

"Sir! Sir!" he hollered.

He pressed his palm on his shoulder to get his attention. The man turned around and immidiatly saw panick in the commodore's eyes.

"Commodore? What's wrong?" he asked worried as James bent his knees trying to catch his breathe, as his hand was holding onto the mans shoulder's so that he wouldn't fall.

"J-Jack Sparrow…C-Christine…" he managed to stutter still gasping for breathe.

The man looked at him with a confused look as he began to speak. "I'm sorry mister Norrington I didn't quite get that." He said trying to sound as polite as possible.

James took a short moment and un-bent his knees, now standing full length with both of his palms on each of the man's shoulders.

"Jack Sparrow kidnapped my sister." He said very sternly.

The man's eyed widened in shock. "What do you propose we do?" he asked.

"Prepare a team, an _army_. We will search the seas and never give up until the black pearl is in sight." He demanded.

"W-what will we do when we find them?"

James grinned evilly. "We hang them."

* * *

Christine took in yet another exhausted breath of air as she scrubbed the decks like there was no tomorrow. The sun was scorching her china doll skin, and her stomach was being tightened like crazy by her corset.

_Jack definitely tied it way to tight._ She thought. She mentally slapped herself for not noticing earlier. How could she not notice? Was she that exited over the compass to not remember to breathe?

Just then her hand kept moving slower and slower as the rag washed the deck. Her eyes became nothing but a blur, and now she had completely giving up trying to breathe in total. All she remembered before hitting the ground was someone yelling 'Captain!' before everything went black.

* * *

Jack sat in his desk chair looking a various maps and notes, trying to figure out their next daring adventure. He took his bottle of rum but noticed that it was all gone. _Why is the rum always gone? _He wondered. Just as he was about to get up to go to the rum cellars he go intuupted by someone calling for him.

"Captain! Captain!" yelled a young adult running his way. He didn't even bother to knock as he just busted through the door.

"What can I do for 'ye Charlie?" he asked dryly to the man. Charlie was always one to over-exaggerate.

"It's Christine," he said. By this name said it caused Jack' eyes to look at his worried. If anything were to happen to her James would be sure to make is life a living hell. That is, if he lets him live. "She collapsed." Said Charlie but Jack didn't here because as soon as the name Christine cam out of his mouth Jack was already running up out on deck.

Once he got up there he noticed the crew surrounding her. Jack pushed his way towards the crew and knelt down beside her looking down.

"What happened?" Jack asked the crew.

"We don't know for sure. She was just doing her job and the next thing you know…she had collapsed." Explained Gibbs.

"Anna-Maria!" Jack ordered. Anna-Maria came into the view as Jack shot orders at her. "I need a buck of water and two wet cloths!" he demanded.

She ran off below deck to get the supplies. Jack then pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket and opened it causing the crew to jump slightly.

_What's he going to do? _They all thought. Jack used that knife to cut a perfectly straight-line down the middle on her dress causing her corset to break and her to gasp for air.

Jack allowed her to have a moment to breathe when he put an arm under her legs, and another behind her back. He lifted her up and started to make his way towards his cabin as the crew continued their work.

He placed her gently on his bed as her eyes exhaustedly started to flutter open.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Yea, it's me love." He said softly as he reached his hand out a placed a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Christine sat up as Jack sat on the bed beside her. Then out of nowhere's she started to chuckle slightly to herself. Which just caused Jack to look at her confused. _Women. _He thought.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"Nothing I just…I just can't believe that I passed out." She explained with a small smile on her face.

After a moment of silence Jack looked down at his hands and spoke softly.

"You scared me Christine." He said softly as her head shot up as he said this.

Not only did he say that he cared but he called her Christine. "Jack…" she said softly as he looked up at her with serious yet caring eyes.

"How did you know that it was my corset? It could have been anything?" she asked wanting to know. Sure she may have spoiled the moment but if she were the one saving a life her mind wouldn't have thought 'corset'.

"Elizabeth Swann. Good lass, you should really meet her." He simply said with a grin on his face.

Christine grinned back before responding. "I think I should." She said softly.

Her and Jack just sat there smiling at each other as if in a daze. Then without noticing she found herself leaning in closer and closer wanted to know what he taste like…

"Jack?" called a voice on the other end of the door causing Jack and Christine to move away quickly before they even got a chance to do anything.

"Yes?" asked Jack slightly frustrated.

"I've brought your supplies." Responded Anna-Maria as she came through the door.

She placed the supplies on the floor beside the bed and left while closing the door behind her.

Jack took one of the torn light brown rags and damped it with water. Then he pressed it onto Christine's forehead trying to reduce the heat as she lay back down.

Then it hit her. _If Anna-Maria hadn't walked in Jack and me would've…kissed. _Thought Christine almost confused.

She smiled inwardly that Anna-Maria had walked in. Her being on this ship was enough drama that she could barely handle. If her and Jack ever did anything, it would be trouble for both of them. All she could think of while Jack was taking care of her and damping the rag on her forehead was…_That was close. _

* * *

**There it is! Hope you liked it and please review! Next chapter will show Norrington and the navy out on sea searching for Christine, and of course more Jack/Christine chemistry building! It will pretty much be like this for the next two or so chapters before James finds them, because I really want to show you Jack and Christine bonding as much as possible so it makes the story better. Please review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	6. Chapter Six: I Love Her

**Making History**

**Note: So sorry it took me so long but I've been busy with school starting and all, so instead of updating every couple days or so like I used to it will most likely be weekly. But if I'm not doing anything after school then I'll update. Hope you like this chapter and please review!****

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: I Love Her**

Once again it was a new morning and a new adventure. Christine snuggled close to Jack as the sun spread across the cabin. She opened her eyes slowly and found Jack still fast asleep. _He's so adorable when he sleeps. _She thought. Christine slowly got out of the bed and out of Jack's arms. (Which she had no clue how she always gets into them.) She walked over to her bag of supplies and was about to pull out her dress when she realized,

"I don't need to where a dress anymore…" She said under her breathe.

"Y'er right about that love." Said Jack with a smirk on his face as he slowly got out of bed.

"Is that your way of saying good morning?" She replied back, slightly blushing that he heard her talking to herself.

"Is that your way of realizing that yer free?" He answered back smoothly.

Christine allowed a smile to creep on her lips as she placed the dress back in the bag and tide it shut.

"I need clothes." She said sternly as she stood up.

"You've got clothes." Replied Jack.

Christine rolled her eyes; she knew that he was messing around with her, but sometimes she just wished that he would agree.

"Jack…" She started angrily.

"Okay, okay, no need to get angry love." He replied as he waved his hands exaggerating.

Jack walked over to a small wooden dresser and pulled out a pair of pants, boots, shirt, vest and hat. Christine looked at the set of clothes with her mouth open slightly. _These are girl's clothes! _She thought in amazement.

Therefore, all this time she was here, Jack never even mentioned or _offered _her the clothes!

"How did you get these?" She asked.

"Anna-Maria gave me an extra pair of her clothes just incase." He replied as he began to place on his coat and hat.

"Just incase…what?" She asked cautiously as she began to place on her clothes as well.

Jack gave her a look that said that he didn't really want to tell her, but she didn't care, she wanted to know anyways.

"What?" She asked impatiently, now fully dressed.

Jack looked at gave her a very dirty look. If looks could kill, she'd definitely be dead, but he opened his mouth to respond anyways. (Not like he had a choice.)

"Well…some wenches-_girls_," he corrected. "Like to, or maybe sometimes _I _do…ripe there dresses." He said cautiously.

"Jack!" She hollered.

Although she gave him a despicable look, a small part of her couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him. But she just shrugged it off and turned to hand in her fair share of work on the deck.

* * *

James stared out into the horizon as the men steered the ship gracefully looking out for his sister. James truly did love the ocean himself, how could you not? The cool endless water surrounding you, the magnificent sea creatures swimming almost carelessly, the way the sun just melted into the deep rich color of the ocean, highlighting it perfectly. The only thing stopping him from spending his days here are the pirates.

_They truly do ruin it for every body. _He thought with a scowl on his face. _Especially that Jack Sparrow. First he sucks miss Swann into thinking that that life of pirates is the right path, now kidnapping my sister probably planning to do the same. Putting freedom of speech into her mind, making her think that life is better without rules. Must be planning revenge or something._

James took in a deep sign as he clutched his fists around the railing. He would get his revenge.

* * *

Christine washed the last dish and placed it in the cold water to rinse it off. Today she was in kitchen duty, instead of scrubbing the deck. _Thank God. _She thought. She would have fainted again, corset or no corset, the heat was above high temperature.

"Got any rum in there love?" asked Jack as he came into the view. Christine took her hands out of the sink and handed Jack a bottle of rum as he came near her.

"You drink too much Jack." She said as he took a long sip of rum. "And I haven't seen you eat breakfast this morning either."

"Not a big breakfast person love." He responded.

"Jack you need to eat. Drinking rum will do no good for you, you need to mix up your diet so that you-"

"Got it." He replied before she even finished.

Christine put her hand on her hip. "I wasn't finished." She said through gritted teethe.

Her and Jack weren't necessarily getting along today, and she didn't know why. _We never get in fights. _She thought something must be wrong with him.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Jack looked startled at her words. First they where in a fight and now she's…worried?

"I'm fine, why do your ask?" he asked confused.

"Well…it's just that…we never get in fights and…I'm worried." She replied honestly.

"You never complain so much, and I'm worried." He replied,nearly mimicking her.

After Jack responded Christine face fell to the floor. They really aren't getting along. At least not today. Jack looked at her sadley as he realized that he had gone too far. After a long moment of silence Jack put his rum down and grabbed her arm.

"Come on love, I want to show ye something." He said as he pulled her up on deck.

They where the only ones there, the anchor was put down and the moon was up. _How long was I in that kitchen? _She wondered. Jack pulled Christine over to the edge of the railing as they placed their elbows on it.

"It's beautiful." Whispered Christine as she looked out onto the moonlight ocean.

"Like it?" asked Jack softly in return.

Christine turned her head to look at him in the eyes.

"I love it. Why did you want to show me this?"

"Y'er weeks almost up love. Figured you'd want to see something new."

"Is that why you where giving such a hard time today? So that you could surprise me with this?"

"Y'er a smart one love." He said with a grin.

"Y'er a sly one Jack." She replied mimicking him, which caused him to laugh. Not grin, not chuckle, not smirk but actually laugh.

Jack and Christine looked into each other's eyes as their smile disappeared. Suddenly Christine found herself not being able to hold in any longer.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist returning the kiss. Christine snaked her arms around his neck, to caught up in the moment to realize how wrong this was.

Then she found his tongue touch her lips. She opened her mouth and let them get enthralled in a very fiery and passionate kiss. Then she slowly parted from him and looked into his eyes. She could tell that she wasn't the only one was confused. Her only question was, _Why is Jack confused? _

**Jack's POV**

Christine slowly parted away from me. And I couldn't help but look at her confused. I wanted more and more but a part of me was afraid that I would hurt her. I've never felt this way before.

I'm usually so needy and not really caring if the girl finds me gone in the morning. But with her it's…different. Maybe it's because she isn't a wench, she's a proper lady. Or that she doesn't need to wear makeup to look beautiful, or that…I love her.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that Jack was a little OOC in this chapter, but please no flames! I hope you like it and I wasn't quite sure if the kiss was too soon or not but please tell me if it was! Review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Fun Is Over

**Making History**

**Note: So sorry it took me so long, but I've been real busy with school and such, you know? But anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and please review! Once again, sorry it took so long:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Fun Is Over**

James Norringhton put his small black compass back into the folds of his jacket pocket. He looked at the small black dot in confusment, gripping his sword for comfort.

The cold misty wind brushed across his cheek as the fog cleared up slightly. Then the black dot became more visible, although now it didn't like a dot at all. It seemed more like a…_It's the black pearl! _Thought James happily that he would finally be able to save his sister.

"Gentleman! Full speed ahead, we've found our destination." He hollered out with excitement and revenge edged into his voice.

"_Jack Sparrow I will get my revenge, even if it's the last thing I do._" He whispered out under his breath as they came closer and closer towards the ship.

* * *

Christine scrubbed the deck more as she rinsed her dirty rag into the bucket. Then as she was about to scrub more she got interrupted as Jack began to holler out orders.

"Listen up mates," he started. "We'd be needing a change of heading."

"What do you have in mind Captain?" asked Gibbs curiously anticipating the new adventure.

"Port Royal." He said simply.

Gibbs's excitement dropped and Christine didn't blame him, Port Royal wasn't exactly the most exciting place on earth. Especially for pirates.

"Jack, won't you get caught?" asked Christine.

"No. You will love." He said pointing to her.

"Excuse me?' She asked taken aback as she stood up.

Jack started to walk closer to her as the crew continued their work.

"You see love, we'll be making our way _towards _Port Royal. I never said that we would be _docking _there."

Christine looked at him puzzled.

"I don't quite understand-"

"You'll be making your way back by your lonesome in the side boat." He said cutting her off. "Understand?" He added, seeing her confused face.

"No," she responded barely in a whisper.

"What do 'ye mean love? It's simple! All 'ye have to do is,"

"I understand that part Jack, what I don't understand is how you seem so carefree as to let me go!" She shouted and then left towards the cabin.

Jack followed her through and shut the door behind them.

"Love listen,"

"No _you _listen! We have great times together, and probably the best kiss that I have ever experienced and you just shrug it off!" Christine hollered as she looked at him with tear-rimmed eyes.

"I thought you where different…" She said barely audible. "My brother was right, you truly are despicable and you never truly will care for someone else will you Jack?"

Christine then extended her hand and slapped him firmly across the cheek.

"I may have deserved that one." Mumbled Jack under his breath as he looked at her with sad eyes.

True, he had been slapped many times before, hundreds probably, but Jack really liked Christine. When she slapped him he felt almost guilty and…sad?

"_Please_ listen to me Christy." He pleaded.

"My name is not _Christy _nor is it _love_, it's Christine." She normally wouldn't mind him calling her Christy, but not now, she was too angry.

Jack walked closer to her and placed his hands on both sides of her shoulders, causing her to look up at him with a parted mouth and tear rimmed eyes.

"I docare, _Christine_, it's just that I have a tendency to keep my emotions inside. It's just who I am love."

"Well…" said Christine after a moment of silence. She then cleared her throat as she made her decision. She lifted her hand to whip a tear from her eyes as what she was about to say shocked her. "As much as I loved this adventure Jack…I can't. _We _can't. I don't ever want to see you again." She forced herself to say as she chocked on the last eight words.

Jack nodded slowly and then reached his hand into his pocket and then pulled out an opal necklace.

"This was my mother's. She gave it to me before she dies. Said she wanted me to give it to the girl I loved most." Jack looked at her then added. "Even if she doesn't love me back." Jack reached out the necklace and slowly placed it around her neck. It shocked him how he changed the subject so quickly. But if she was going to leave he at least wanted her to know.

"Jack…" she whispered. Christine then found herself forgetting everything. The fight, their words. All she wanted to do was kiss him and tell them that she loved him. Almost like the world didn't exist anymore and that it was just them.

Without thinking about what drama this could bring in the future, Christine took a step forward and placed her lips firmly on his. Jack deepened the kiss and pushed her forward as they landed on the bed and continued to kiss. Christine reached out her hands to pull off his jacket.

And at that moment neither of them where aware that they would be getting a visit tomorrow morning from James Norrington.

* * *

The next morning Jack and Christine where in each other's arms in there bare skin. The sun started to rise and they where still fast asleep.

But that soon changed as the sound of gunshots and footsteps awoke them. Without a word Jack and Christine climbed out of bed and put their clothes on. When they where done they rushed up on deck hand in hand to see what was all the commotion.

Jack tightened his grip around her hand as they reached the deck and saw about two dozen navy men lined in perfect rows with guns in there hands and James Norrington standing in front of them.

James's eyes scanned the crowed to find Christine and Jack coming up on deck together holding hands. _He must have dragged her up here. _He presumed.

"Christine. Thank god your safe." He said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" asked Christine wondering what this commotion was all about.

"You got kidnapped. Don't you remember?"

Christine was about to shake her head but then she remembered how she had ran away without a note. She had gotten so used to being here that she had almost forgotten.

_Poor James, he thought that Jack must have kidnapped me. _She thought.

"Gillette, arrest this man." He said boldly as a man came and wrapped cuffs around Jack's wrist.

"James, what are you doing?" protested Christine.

James looked at her strangely that she would even care.

"It's time I put this man's selfish bad deeds to an end Christine." He said. "Come, let's go home." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

As James pulled her forward Christine turned her head to look at Jack for backup, but it was too late they had already dragged him away to a separate navy ship opposed to the one where she was being taken.

"Jack…" She whispered under her breathe as she let all her guards down and stepped onto the other boat.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for that chapter! There should be about three or so more chapters before it's over, and I promise that I'll update either tomorrow or Tuesday! Promise! Please review and I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Christine and James talking, will Christine confess? Will Jack actually get hanged? Review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	8. Chapter Eight: Confessions

**Making History**

**Note: Okay, so once again so sorry it took me so long, I got really caught up! I hope that all my readers are still there! For the ones that are please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Confessions**

Christine sat on the window ledge with her knees curled up by her chest as her arms wrapped loosely around them. Her head was resting on the wood post behind her as tears where falling down her face. She watched as the ship rocked back and forth over the deep blue ocean. Not nearly as graceful as the way the black pearl moved.

Even though she knew that Jack was on the ship next to her she still missed him. She missed being in his arms; she missed his tender kisses and his captivating voice. All in all she missed the life that she had with him. Even if it was only for a week that she had to get to know him, something about him really…lifts you up off of your feet.

Just then Christine's thoughts where interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." She said softly as she didn't move at all.

James walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

"How are you feeling Christine?" he asked as he placed the tea that he had been holding on the table.

"I've brought you some tea." He continued.

Christine didn't answer. She just kept looking out the window in hopes that since Jack's life was ending hers misewell too.

"Christine are you all right?" asked James curiously as he came beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just a bit tired that's all…" She lied as she chocked to hold in tears.

James looked at her sympathetically. "I would assume. That dreadful pirate must have tortured you to the very core. You should drink your tea." He walked over to the coffee table and handed her the tea.

"You can always talk to me Christine." He said softly as he pulled out a chair and sat beside her.

Christine (who was still on the window ledge) looked down at the cup of tea in her hands and watched as a salty tear fell into the warm drink.

"I have something to tell you James." She said as she chocked on

her words from sobbing.

He placed his hand once more on her shoulder as he gave her a look to tell her to continue.

"Jack didn't kidnap me. I ran away."

"Christine where are you getting this?"

"No, it's true. I wanted some adventure in my life. I'm tired of sitting around and waiting for people to tell me where to go, what to do, what to where, what to say James. I couldn't take it anymore. I intended to return I just wanted a small…vacation. While I was running away I ran into Jack accidentally. He had escaped from his cellar by himself, not to kidnap me but to run away…"

James removed his hand from his sister's shoulders. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"…I asked him if I could stay on the black pearl for just a week. Just to see what it was like. He declined at first, but I begged. I intended to come back; I just wanted to see what it was like. I didn't mean to cause so much drama. I suppose I just wasn't thinking." She continued.

The room fell silent for a moment until James jumped back into the world and decided to speak.

"I told you that Jack was a lady's men Christine. Whatever he did to make it seem that piracy and freedom was the right choice he only did it to get you into bed. Let's just thank god that for the sake of Port Royal that that never happened." He finished looking at Christine with a slight smile.

Christine smiled back nervously and he could tell.

Of course, James would have liked to hear the better news. Just because of this doesn't mean that he won't be getting hanged, but just knowing that she's safe and that he didn't sleep with her was good enough news for him. Because soon he would be dead.

"I slept with him James." She said barely audible as she looked down at her un-touched tea.

"What?" asked James almost yelling in disbelieve.

"He's a good man James."

"What makes him such a good man? Pirates are not good people Christine, I though you knew better."

"It's not his fault if he was born and raised as a pirate. He had no choice, it runs in his blood. He grew up thinking that being a pirate was right because that was the environment that he was raised into. Why can't you understand that not all families are the same James?" She shouted, only to receive a stunned look from her brother.

"If he was a good man then as he got older he would have turned his back on piracy forever and become a respectable man." He said through grunted teeth.

"You don't understand James. Once you fall in love with the sea it's hard to turn back. I don't blame him for sticking to piracy; in fact I'm proud that he did. He wouldn't be the ever so famous and charming Captain Jack Sparrow if he did, would he?" She said the last sentence with a grin on her face as she said it in a playful manor.

"I find your quotes to be very un-amusing Christine. Tomorrow at dawn he will be hanged and then the world will be a slightly better place."

Christine looked at her brother with tear-rimmed eyes as he headed for the door. Then she remembered over hearing Beckette once about a year ago. She had been walking down the line and she heard the mention on Jack Sparrow, so she stopped and listened through the creek in the door.

_Yes, I remember now. _She thought. Beckette had been telling her brother that Jack's Sparrow's father was Captain Teague Sparrow and that they needed to meet with him as he was the keeper of the code and he had the key to something that he wanted most.

Christine's eyes sparkled with delight, as this could be a way out of Jack's hanging.

"Wait!" Shouted Christine seconds before her brother reached out his hand to grab the handle. He turned to face her with cold eyes.

"If you hang Jack it will just cause a war." She said sternly.

"What are you talking about Christ-"

"Jack Sparrow's father is Captain Teague, keeper of the code. I don't think that he will be very please to here that his son had just been killed. Under _your _orders." She said cutting him off.

James thought about it for a moment but decided not to let his guard down. He'll just end up regretting it later. Even if there is a war.

"Then we'll fight." He said as he grabbed the handle and left a very sad Christine behind.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry that this chapter didn't have Jack or anybody in it but I hope that you still enjoyed it. I know that Beckette talking to James about Teague didn't really happen but pretend it did sometime in the third movie okay? And Christine doesn't know that Jack grew up a pirate she sort of just assumed such because his father's keeper of the code and everything you know? Hope I didn't confuse you and please review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Hanging

**Making History**

**Note: Once again, sorry it took me so long but I've been busy with school and such you know? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please review! Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Hanging**

Jack sat in his cell heavy in a deep sleep. He was dreaming about his first encounter with the feisty blonde. Christine definitely was different then any other girl he had meant. She was sweet, tender, and willing to work. Unlike the other girls who where rough, needy and liked it when the men worked and the women didn't.

Jack loved the occasional beautiful wench here and then but now that he had actually experienced what love was…he started to want wenches less and less and Christine more and more.

Just then, his sleep and his thoughts where interrupted by the blazing sunlight peering through the window and the men with red coats coming down the stairs to sentence him for death.

It was time.

* * *

Christine woke up in bed with tearstains on her cheeks. Ever since yesterday she didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to Jack. As soon as they had made it to Port Royal the men took Jack straight to the gallows and Christine up to her room for a bath.

Christine got out of her bed as she had heard a knock on her door. It was her brother.

"You overslept again Christine?" He asked.

"Today's not really a day to celebrate." She said sadly as she looked down at the floor, trying to hold her tears in.

"Christine…" started James softly. "Once Jack is gone, the world will be a better place. You'll see."

"You'll see that you're wrong. I hope you die at war." She said through grunted teeth. She didn't mean what she said, but her brother wasn't holding any sympathy towards her feelings as well.

James looked at her with sad eyes, but he knew that she didn't mean it, so he held them in.

"You'll see." He repeated. "Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast, you have a big day ahead of you." He said as he turned on his heels and walked sharply down the hallway.

"James!" yelled Christine after him, which just caused him to turn around. "I don't regret what I did. But that doesn't mean that you're not my older brother anymore." She said sympathetically.

James smiled softly at her and then turned around to leave once again.

* * *

After Christine had got herself dressed and ate breakfast in complete silence, a few navy officers where escorting her to the hanging. Christine got out of the carriage slowly and walked almost dead towards the small plank where she stood by Governor Swann and her brother.

She forced herself to hold back tears as she saw Jack being escorted up onto the wooden plank and in front of the awaiting rope. It was time.

The drums began to rumble and the speaker began to read his speech on the long piece of parchment. Which just caused Christine to realize that this was the end and that there was nothing stopping it from happening.

Just at that moment while the speaker was still reading his speech Governor Swann leaned forward to whisper something into Christine's ear.

"You know, last time that Jack Sparrow was hear for a hanging, my daughter's husband had set him free." He said with a slight chuckle as he recalled the event that took place a year or two ago. "What an event that was."

Christine looked at him with a confused expression. She had always known who Governor Swann was but he had always known her brother more then her, as he was the one to make him Commodore. They where just acquaintances but for some odd reason his last name reminded her of something…but what?

_Swann…Swann…_She repeated in her mind trying to figure it out.

"Are you alright miss Norrington?" He asked after looking at her confused facial expressions.

"Yes, yes I'm fine although…"

"Yes?"

Christine looked at him for a moment until decided to ask him anyways. "You don't happen to have a daughter or a relative that I might know, do you?"

"I have a daughter, her name is Elizabeth Swann, You-"

"Oh dear god!" She shouted with a stunned expression and then forced herself not to collapse onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Jack knew your daughter." She said more to herself then to anyone else.

"Yes, he did. He is the reason for what she had become today. Not to say that I encouraged her behavior but…" He looked down at his shoes. "It's the most proud that I've ever been of her in my entire life." He said softly.

Christine was about to respond but then she noticed that the man had stopped talking and the drums began to roll faster. A really strong man wearing iron had pulled the leverage and let Jack hang loose with a rope around his neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Christine as James pulled the struggling girl behind. For a long moment her and Jack looked into each other's eyes until there was nothing left to look at.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this story! Don't worry I will be making a sequel and Jack did die but will Christine find a way to bring him back? I was actually looking for your opinion or wither or not a should just leave it here and make it so that once and for all there's actually not a happy ending or if I should make a sequel. Tell me in you reviews, thanks for reading!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


End file.
